Siempre Contigo
by Greater Beast Zelas Metallium
Summary: Duo tiene pesadillas y Heero viene llegando de una mision......... umm Capitulo Unico


21-Marzo-2003  
  
Comentarios: SI POR FAVOR! Todos los comentarios a anlurien@hotmail.com. Se recibe de todo… (por favor, excepto cartas bomba… fuego si… *PIROMANOS!!*)  
  
Mobile Suit Gundam Wing es propiedad de Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency etc…etc…etc… no me pertenece a mi, yo solo juego con los chicos un rato ;)  
  
Categoría/Advertencias/Rating: 1+2/2+1, angst, OOC, R(?), si no has visto el manga del Episodio Zero puedo estar arruinándote la sorpresa. ESTAN ADVERTIDOS.  
  
Nota Extra: Esto lo escribí a las 2:36 de la mañana, sorry por cualquier error que pueda haber... es el primer fanfic corto que escribo y el primer fanfic que realmente TERMINO (wow).  
  
//…pensamientos…//  
  
"…hablar…"   
  
…Flashback…  
  
Siempre Contigo by Paula Ikari©   
  
Heero regresaba de una misión que le había tomado más tiempo de lo previsto, eran las 6 de la mañana y había dejado su Gundam escondido en medio de unos árboles a la salida de la ciudad y había robado un auto. Ahora se dirigía a la casa en la que se estaban refugiando con el resto de los pilotos.   
  
Cuando al fin llega, estaciona el auto y entra a la casa cautelosamente. Como era de esperarse, aun nadie despertaba así que se dirige a la habitación que compartía con Duo y trata de no hacer ruido para que nadie despierte. Al entrar a la pieza se encuentra con que Duo se mueve mucho mientras duerme, se ve muy inquieto //Probablemente tiene una pesadilla// Heero deja sus cosas en un closet a los pies de la cama y se disponía a acostarse cuando Duo comienza a gritar en sus sueños…   
  
"No! No por favor!........Déjennos en paz!...............A ella no le hagan daño!" y cada vez mas parecía que la horrible pesadilla en la que estaba se ponía peor.   
  
Heero no soportaba ver así al piloto del Deathscythe y se acerca al lado de su cama y se sienta junto a Duo, tomándolo por los hombros y diciéndole suavemente "Duo, Duo por favor despierta… estas teniendo una pesadilla" pero Duo no parece escucharlo y comienza a entrar en pánico, por lo que Heero se acerca a su cara y le susurra al oído "Duo, esta bien… abre los ojos y todo estará bien", al levantar su cara Heero nota que el chico trenzado ha abierto sus enormes ojos violeta, al principio parece no enfocarse en nada, pero al posarse en Heero, Duo se tira rápidamente a los brazos del chico de ojos cobalto, abrazándolo fuertemente. Heero, sorprendido aun por la acción, lo abraza de vuelta acariciando su cabeza con una mano y su espalda con la otra… Duo estaba temblando y Heero no sabia que hacer… el chico trenzado estaba llorando en su hombro y el no sabia como reaccionar, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era abrazarlo y susurrarle cosas como "Daijoubu" o "Ya paso, Duo".   
  
Después de un largo rato de esa manera, y cuando Duo se sentía un poco mejor, se separó del firme abrazo de Heero y se quedó ahí… sentado en su cama sintiéndose incapaz de mirar a su amigo a los ojos… "Heero… perdón, yo…" Heero lo silenció con un dedo en sus labios, y lo tomo de la barbilla intentando que lo mirara a los ojos, cuando por fin lo hizo, Heero le dijo "Te gustaría hablar…?", Duo lo miraba como diciendo //Eso esta fuera de personaje//… "Hablas… en serio?", el chico de ojos cobalto lo miró fijamente "Claro," por lo que Duo sonrió ligeramente, pero luego su mirada se ensombreció "No… no quisiera fastidiarte con mis tonterías… son cosas sin importancia", Heero le dijo "No creo que estarías así si solo fueran tonterías, tu mismo me dijiste eso una vez, hablarlo con alguien te hará sentir mejor".   
  
Heero recuerda una misión que ellos tuvieron hacia un tiempo, en la cual por primera vez tuvieron que compartir habitación… bueno, mejor dicho aquí compartieron cama. Estaban atrapados en una pequeña casa rodeada de nieve, de donde no podían salir sin morir congelados en el intento, y donde no tenían ninguna fuente de calor y ya se había hecho de noche…   
  
Flashback   
  
"De ninguna manera podemos quedarnos aquí, Duo…!" Heero se veía nervioso.   
  
"Pero no podemos hacer nada por la misión con esta nieve… nos congelaríamos ahí afuera" dijo Duo, tratando de calmar al chico del pelo desordenado.   
  
Heero caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación, "Hay una sola cama…".   
  
Duo lo mira con gracia "así que al soldado perfecto le da miedo compartir una cama?, si eso es lo que te preocupa yo puedo dormir en el suelo…".   
  
El joven de ojos cobalto lo miró fijamente "Este…. Yo mejor debería dormir en el suelo…".   
  
"Que te preocupa tanto Heero? Bah… yo dormiré en el suelo, se acabó" y se recostó en el suelo cerca de la cama y se tapó con una de las pocas frazadas que habían.   
  
A Heero no le quedó otra que acostarse.   
  
No pasaron más de 15 minutos cuando Heero noto la delgada figura de su compañero… temblando. El sabía la poca tolerancia al frío que tenia Duo, y luego de pensarlo unos momentos dijo, "Anou… Duo?", no fue de lo mas coherente, debo admitir, pero fue suficiente para atraer la atención del chico trenzado.   
  
Desde el suelo tapado hasta la cabeza venía una voz que apenas se escuchaba gracias a la frazada "Que pasa Heero?".   
  
"Estas temblando… levántate de ahí y ven a acostarte".   
  
Duo se destapó la cara y lo miró seriamente, cuando estuvo seguro de que hablaba en serio se levantó y se acostó en la cama junto a Heero, tapándose los dos con las pocas frazadas que poseían.   
  
Duo instintivamente se acercó más a Heero, quien no dijo nada al respecto //Al menos no me ha matado…//. Al poco rato los dos dormían profundamente, compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos en la fría noche.   
  
Pero la paz no duró toda la noche… pronto Duo se vio despierto al escuchar a su compañero murmurando cosas en sus sueños… cada vez más desesperado.   
  
"Noo! déjenme en paz!! No se me acerquen!..........no… no me toquen!".   
  
Duo se sintió incomodo al escuchar los gritos de su amigo, por lo que lo tomo por los hombros y lo remeció para despertarlo "Heero… despierta por favor… es solo un sueño".   
  
Poco después, Heero un poco agitado por su pesadilla, abre los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada preocupada del chico trenzado… aun a su lado "Tuviste una pesadilla, Heero. Quieres hablar sobre ello?" le dijo en tono gentil.   
  
"No… no es nada Duo".   
  
"No me vengas con eso, que algo realmente te tiene que haber pasado, por que si no, no estarías así".   
  
"Así como?", preguntó dudoso Heero, "Así de nervioso… mírate". Heero entendió a que se refería Duo, pero no se atrevía a decir nada.   
  
"Es algo que sucedió en la última misión? Donde te capturaron?" al sentir a Heero temblar a su lado sus sospechas fueron confirmadas "Que te hicieron?"   
  
Heero dudó si hablar o mantener el silencio, cosa que Duo pareció ver en su cara, por lo que Duo lo animó a contarle "Hablarlo con alguien te ayudará a sentir mejor" dijo mientras abrazaba a Heero y lo acercaba hacia si.   
  
Al fin, el joven japonés decidió a hablar, "El día que me capturaron los de la OZ me encerraron en una celda muy fría… yo estaba herido ya que ese día me habían torturado, tratando de sacarme información acerca de los ingenieros, pero no les dije nada así que solo me tiraron y me encerraron.", pausó para tomar un poco de aire. "Pero esa noche alguien entró a mi celda… era un soldado que traía una botella en la mano, estaba borracho. Me insulto y me grito… cosas que no quiero recordar, pero yo no respondí. El se enojó y tiró la botella a la muralla, donde se rompió en mil pedazos… luego se acerco a mi y murmuro cosas… comenzó a tocarme, de maneras que yo nunca creí posible, pero yo no podía defenderme, estaba muy débil por los golpes y con el frío me estaba enfermando. De pronto rasgó mi polera y me golpeó en la cara… luego me bajo los spandex amenazándome con una pistola, la cual me puso al cuello… luego el… el me…" y Heero se quedó en silencio.   
  
Duo, que había escuchado todo atentamente, por primera vez en su vida sentía que se había quedado sin palabras… por supuesto que sabía lo que su amigo había querido decir, pero no sabía que hacer al respecto, //Como puedo ayudarte, Heero?// al sentir que Heero comenzaba a temblar se quitó de la mente el pensamiento de que el gran Heero Yuy era una simple maquina de matar que no sabía lo que era el miedo. Se dio cuenta de que en sus brazos se encontraba el niño indefenso que estaba detrás de la mascara del soldado perfecto, lo único que reaccionó a hacer en ese momento Duo fue abrazarlo fuertemente y susurrarle al oído "Esta bien… ya paso, no te preocupes… yo estoy contigo para ayudarte…" luego de un rato, Heero se quedo dormido tranquilamente en los brazos de Duo y esa noche, después de mucho tiempo, no tuvo mas pesadillas.   
  
Fin Flashback   
  
Duo lo recordaba muy bien, las palabras que le había dicho Heero eran casi las mismas que el le decía ahora… //Como se nos da vuelta el plato…// pensó. Y abrazó más fuerte al soldado estoico, Heero notó esto pero no dijo nada, solo acarició el pelo de Duo lentamente. Un rato después, Duo comenzó a hablar.   
  
"Mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño, así que todo lo que recuerdo de mi vida es que la pase en las calles, robando para sobrevivir… un día, por accidente conocí a un chico llamado Solo, que era mayor que yo, el me llevo consigo a una casa abandonada donde habían mas niños como yo, Solo robaba comida para ellos y cuidaba de todos. Nosotros siempre nos metíamos en problemas y Solo era el que los solucionaba… pero en ese tiempo se propagaron rápidamente las plagas en L2 y varios de mis amigos enfermaron, entre ellos Solo. La medicina nunca fue fácil de conseguir… pero ésta era aun mas difícil siendo que solo la gente con mucho dinero podía darse ese lujo, pero yo la robé, y con ella pude salvar a varios de los niños… pero era demasiado tarde para Solo" Duo paro un poco y miró a Heero a los ojos… luego continuó.   
  
"Solo murió y con eso yo me encargué de cuidar de los mas pequeños, ahí fue cuando tome el nombre de Duo. Las cosas iban bien hasta que un día robamos comida de una base militar y nos persiguieron disparándonos… la gente que vivía por ahí y que sabía de nosotros nos mando a la Iglesia Maxwell. Ahí conocí al padre Maxwell y a la hermana Helen, quien intentó cortar mi cabello una vez, pero luego de una pataleta y de que el padre Maxwell le dijera que lo dejara así ella me hizo una trenza", toma un poco de aire…   
  
"No fue mucho tiempo el que pasé ahí, pero fue lo mas feliz de mi corta vida, la hermana Helen hasta me hizo prometer que no robaría nunca mas" Duo ríe, "Pero tal como antes, como si yo tuviera una maldición, todo lo bueno acabó…" silencio por unos segundos, luego… "Llegaron unos rebeldes a la Iglesia diciendo que necesitaban un Mobile Suit, golpearon al padre Maxwell cuando este intentó decir que nos dejaran tranquilos, que no queríamos guerra… yo grité y les dije que les traería el Mobile Suit si nos dejaban en paz, no me creyeron, en cambio se pusieron a reír pero yo corrí y corrí hasta llegar a una base militar cercana de donde pude robar el Mobile Suit… pero al llegar a la Iglesia todo estaba en ruinas… encontré a la hermana Helen agonizando, me dijo unas palabras y luego ya no estaba… su mano cayó sin vida al suelo cubierto de sangre… el padre Maxwell había muerto antes de que yo llegara, todos mis amigos murieron, solo quedé yo…" Duo estaba nuevamente llorando en el hombro de Heero.   
  
"Todas las personas que he amado en mi vida han muerto Heero…".   
  
"No soy muy bueno con palabras, Duo, pero quiero que sepas que te entiendo… yo estoy contigo…".   
  
"Arigatou Heero…" un momento de silencio…   
  
"Heero, yo… quiero decirte que….. yo te amo, pero tengo miedo…".   
  
"Duo… Ai shiteru, no tengas miedo, yo siempre estaré contigo" Heero basa suavemente las mejillas mujadas de Duo.   
  
Duo acerca su cara a la de Heero juntando sus labios en un suave beso. Al separarse, Heero se recuesta sobre la cama y trae a Duo consigo, quien descansa su cabeza sobre el pecho de Heero y así los dos duermen tranquilamente, sin la interrupcion de pesadillas mientras en la ventana se asoma la luz del sol….   
  
~Owari~   
  
Paula Ikari© 


End file.
